Perfect
by RainbowPrincess
Summary: Lizzie has something to ask Gordo...but it's not exactly what you think!
1. The Question

Standard FanFic Disclaimer Applies  
  
Here I am. I'm sitting on my bed with my best friend in the whole world. I, Lizzie McGuire, am about to do the most daring thing I have ever done in the 18 years of my life.  
  
We had been sitting in silence for a few minutes now. I needed to break the silence before I lost my nerve. I turned to my best friend and began to speak.  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Yes, Lizzie?"  
  
"Ok, here's the thing, I need to ask you something, but you can't interrupt me until I'm completely done...got it?"  
  
"Sure, Lizzie, what's up?"  
  
"But first..." I said, as I leaned in to kiss him softly. This was all part of my plan. I had to see what it was like first, before I continued with what I had to say. He returned the kiss, gently, and I could feel his passion. This was good, in fact, better then planned. I pulled away, and knowing that Gordo would want an explanation, I simply put my finger to his lips to silence him as I began to explain my actions. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok, here goes...I know I've been dating Steve for the past eight months, and it's been great, but I've been sensing something from him. I know that he's wanting to have sex. But I don't think I'm ready to have sex...at least not with Steve. I mean, I think I love him, or really like him, but that's too big of a step."  
  
Gordo had an overwhelmed and confused look on his face. What did any of this have to do with him? I took another deep breath (I had just said all of that in one breath) and before Gordo could jump in, I continued.  
  
"I bet you're wondering what this has to do with you and, well, here it is. I really want my first time to be special, with someone I love. I'm really confused about how I feel about Steve, but I know how I feel about you. You're my best friend, and I know I love you. Maybe not in the traditional Romeo and Juliet sense, but I love you. And I want my first time to be with you, because I know then that it will be special, and that you'd never hurt me. So, what do you think?"  
  
I took a final deep breath (I gotta start breathing more when I talk) and watched as a shocked expression took over Gordo's face. He began to process what I had just asked him.  
  
"Lizzie, I couldn't think of anything more perfect then my first time being with you." Gordo stated simply.  
  
"Wait, Gordo, you've never..."  
  
"Lizzie, you thought I, with who? And I would have told you, wouldn't I?" Gordo looked a little hurt.  
  
"Well, I just wasn't sure. I mean you're an 18 year old male, and after the thing with Parker in 8th grade, Miranda and I told you we'd stay out of your personal life."  
  
"Anyway, about your, um, proposition, when did you want to um-" Gordo stared to say.  
  
"Look in the top drawer of my night stand."  
  
Gordo leaned back over the bed to reach my night stand. I couldn't help but examine the nice body he'd acquired over the past few years. He fished in the drawer and retrieved a box of condoms I'd stashed there yesterday.  
  
"I guess this means-" he started, but I cut him off with a gentle kiss.  
  
************  
  
A/N: I haven't decided if I'm going to continue or leave it as is. Anyway, I had this idea and I just had to get it down. I hope you liked it! 


	2. Angel

A/N: I decided to continue in third person, as I thought it would be weird to have this in first person. Enjoy.  
  
Gordo pulled away from the kiss and started to speak. "So do we lead up to this, or just jump right in?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. Why don't we just see where everything takes us? My parents are gone for the weekend and Matt is at a friend's house for the night, so we have all the time in the world to figure this out." Lizzie leaned in again and kissed Gordo, much deeper this time. She was really enjoying kissing Gordo, even though at first it was a weird thought.  
  
Gordo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. All he could think was that this was exactly what he had wanted for so long. Here he was, sitting with the most beautiful woman in the world, about to make all his dreams and fantasies come true.  
  
The two began to lean backwards onto the bed. He was laying half on top of her and decided to go exploring. In the 18 years he had known her, he knew nothing more physically of her then he knew of his math teacher. He began to rub her stomach gently on top of her t-shirt. When she didn't protest that, he moved it up a little to her breasts. He never knew she had such nice breasts. He pulled back from their lip-lock to study her face. She seemed to be enjoying this greatly.  
  
She decided to do some exploring of her own. She pushed his button-down shirt, that hang open like he always wore it, off his shoulders, leaving him with just a t-shirt on top. She slid a hand under his shirt and placed her hand on his stomach. She knew that he had began to fill-out with some muscle, but she didn't expect what she got. All that weight-lifting in gym class had paid off for him in a slight six-pack.  
  
Lizzie was getting anxious, and removed Gordo's shirt, and then her own. Gordo gasped as he saw the icy-purple bra that covered the objects of his fantasies. He began to kiss her neck, which elicited a sigh from her. His hand slowly made its way to her hip.  
  
"Lizzie, are you sure this is what you want?" Gordo asked, not wanting to stop, but not willing to hurt her in any way.  
  
"David Gordon, this is exactly what I want." was her reply as she started to play with the button on his jeans.  
  
Gordo slid her jeans off and just looked at her as she laid there in her matching underwear set. 'God she's beautiful', he thought to himself. She didn't leave him much time to think about this though, as she pulled him back into a passionate kiss.  
  
She finally got the button on his jeans undone and he helped her take them off.  
  
"Ooh, Gordo!" she teased, "Silk boxers!"  
  
"I, um-" he started to explain, but there was no need, as he was cut off by her lips once again. He reached behind her and quickly unfastened her bra. She lightly tossed it to the side and reached for a condom. She unwrapped it and removed Gordo's boxers. She gently rolled it onto him as he gasped in pleasure. She took off her own panties and helped Gordo position himself above her.  
  
Gordo kissed her nose and said, "Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, David Gordon." she replied.  
  
He gently began to push into her. She bit her lip as she felt a quick pain.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just give me a second." she said, taking a deep breath. "Ok, I'm fine."  
  
He began to move slowly in and out. He still couldn't believe that he, David Gordon, was making love to Lizzie McGuire. There was nothing in his extensive vocabulary to describe the joy and ecstasy he was feeling. Lizzie started to relax and enjoy herself. The pain was mostly gone. A smile came to her face.  
  
Gordo moved faster and he heard Lizzie let out a small moan. He was very pleased with himself. He wanted Lizzie to be happy. As he moved faster, he began to reach his climax. The sensation that came over his body was nothing he could describe, but he swore to himself that he was the luckiest man in the world.  
  
He put his head on her shoulder, and the two laid as one for awhile.  
  
Lizzie broke the silence. "I need to go take a shower."  
  
"Can I come with?" he asked with a devilish grin, rolling over and allowing her to get up.  
  
"Nice try. I'll be right back. You can use the shower downstairs if you want." She kissed him once more and walked off toward her bathroom.  
  
'Who is this angel and where did she come from?' Gordo thought to himself.  
  
*****************  
  
So, what do you think? Should I leave it there, or should we see what Steve (the boyfriend) has to say about all this? 


	3. Guilty Pleasure

Lizzie and Gordo both finished their showers and met back up again in Lizzie's room. Gordo grabbed Lizzie and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"Did we really have to get dressed?" he asked, kissing her neck.  
  
"Yeah, we did." she said, playfully pushing him away. "What if Steve decided to stop over?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that guy." Gordo was disappointed that she brought him up.  
  
"Gordo, he's still my boyfriend." Lizzie sighed.  
  
"So where does that leave us?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. It's the summer after our Senior year. I don't see Steve and I going much past that. He's going to Boston Fine Arts College, and I'm going to Orange County Community College in LA. You, however are going to UCLA in the same town. I thought I'd just let my relationship with Steve run it's course. I don't want to hurt him, and it's only two months anyway."  
  
"So, where does that leave me?"  
  
"My guilty pleasure?" She said with a sexy smile.  
  
"This is SO uncharacteristic of me," he said, contemplating himself as someone's 'sex-slave'. Him, David Gordon, a guilty pleasure. "I suppose it's all right for now. But in two months, you're all mine, McGuire."  
  
"It's getting late. Would you like to stay the night, Gordo?"  
  
"Only if I can spend it in your bed." he said, pulling her under the covers.  
  
She laid her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. She was soon asleep and Gordo began to think about everything that happened. He had just made love to his best friend, and the only woman he'd ever loved, but she was in a relationship with another guy. She didn't want to hurt the other guy so she's going to just let the relationship die down. Meanwhile, our relationship is just getting started. I've waited 18 years for her, I suppose I could wait another two months.  
  
The summer continued with Lizzie spending her days with Steve and her nights in Gordo's arms. They were careful, usually having their rendezvous at Gordo's house, since his parents were always gone for conferences, meetings, business dinners, and such.  
  
One evening, towards the close of summer, Lizzie entered Gordo's room. If Gordo's parents cars were gone, she'd made it a habit to just walk in. Gordo was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. She hurried over to the bed and threw herself on top of him, planting a quick, passionate kiss on his lips. Gordo smiled, but didn't open his eyes. She began to kiss his neck softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her away.  
  
"Hold on. I want to talk to you first." He told her.  
  
"Sure, what's up Gordo?" She moved to sit next to him, his arms still around her.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know how special you are to me. I don't know how I would have made it through high school without you. And I'm really glad that we'll be going to college in the same town."  
  
"I feel the same way, Gordo."  
  
"I also wanted to know how things are going with Steve. When are you going to let him go?"  
  
"Well, things are going, um-differently then I expected." She looked away from Gordo.  
  
"What do you mean, differently?"  
  
"Well, things are stronger then I thought they would be. I thought we'd be growing apart, but we're not. I just need to give this a fair shot."  
  
"Lizzie, how can you say that? I love you, but I can't take this much longer. I want us to be together! I can't handle not having you all to myself!" Gordo was angry now. She had promised that in two months, they could be together. He yearned to share his love for her with the world, instead of hiding it, confining it to his bedroom.  
  
"Gordo, I-"  
  
"Lizzie, I can't do this anymore. Please leave."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Get out." He said, in even tone.  
  
Lizzie stood up and quickly left, tears in her eyes.  
  
Gordo sunk into the bed, feeling like his heart had just broken into a thousand pieces. 


	4. Steve

A/N: OK, someone pointed out that this story is similar to "Please, Gordo". I hadn't read it, so I found it and read it. Ok, basic idea: Lizzie wants her first time from Gordo and not her boyfriend is the same, but the details are completely different, and I'm going much farther with mine. If you take the details away, and just look at the basic ideas, most of the L/G stories are the same. Bottom line: if you like it, read it, if not, then don't, you're not going to hurt my feelings...ok, enough defending my story, back to the actual story: ________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie ran into her house and straight up to her room. She threw herself onto her bed and continued to cry. She thought about her first time, and how it had been right there not two months ago. This caused her to cry harder. She had not outgrown all of her 14-year old habits, and crying like a baby was one of those.  
  
She calmed herself down and decided to think about this rationally. What had upset her more...losing Gordo as a friend, or losing Gordo in that special way that only they shared? Then it hit Lizzie: She was in love with Gordo, really in love. Like Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks in "You've Got Mail", Richard Gere and Julia Roberts in "Pretty Woman", that kind of in love. Why hadn't she seen this sooner?  
  
"I guess it was too easy for me to ignore it and not have to deal with Steve." she said out loud to no one in particular. "Well, that's it, enough running, I need to deal with this!"  
  
Lizzie left the house just as fast as she had come in, causing her mother to wonder what was up with her. Lizzie didn't have time to deal with it though. She hopped in her car and took off for Steve's house.  
  
She hesitated before knocking on the door. She knew she needed to do this though and gathered her courage and knocked. Steve answered the door with a look of confusion. "Lizzie, what are you doing here? It's pretty late."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry Steve. I just really need to talk to you." Lizzie looked nervous. "Could I come in?"  
  
"Of course you can!" he said. He led her into the living room and they sat down on the sofa.  
  
"So, what's up?" Steve waited for her to answer.  
  
"Well, when I first came here tonight I was going to lie to you and tell you that I can't see you anymore because I won't be able to handle the long distance relationship between LA and Boston. But that's not the truth. I-" Lizzie broke down and started to cry.  
  
"What is it? Tell me!"  
  
"The truth is, I can't see you anymore because there's someone else." she told him.  
  
"Someone else? Who?" Tears started flowing from his eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean for this to happen, but I fell in love with Gordo. Actually, I guess I always have been in love with Gordo."  
  
"Lizzie, I really like you, and I'm sorry to lose you, but I just want you to be happy. I could always tell there was something special between you and Gordo, and if he's going to make you happy, you should be with him." Steve said, as calmly as he could.  
  
"Why are you being so nice about this? Don't you hate me?"  
  
"Lizzie, I could never hate you. Truthfully, I didn't see us lasting much past the move to college. I'm sad that it has to end this way, but I know it's going to be for the best." He lifted her tear-stained chin and kissed her cheek. "Good luck in college, and keep in contact."  
  
See nodded and he silently walked her out. Once outside she got in her car and headed over towards Gordo's house. She had to fix things before it was too late.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
A/N #2: Ok, so Steve let her off easy...but remember, he knew nothing about her and Gordo physically, and he knew it was ending too. I don't know why I'm even telling you this. I guess to avoid questions in reviews. Whatever. Stay tuned to see what happens with Gordo!  
  
P.S. I moved this story to "R" rating when I wrote the second chapter, but for whatever reason it's taking awhile to change! 


	5. Gordo

A/N: Thank you for the constructive criticism, I really appreciate it...No, seriously, it's awesome! I'll try to incorporate suggestions and answer questions as best I can! And I bet everyone's asking right now: How does Gordo feel about all this? Well, here you go:  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Gordo sat on his bed with eyes red from crying. He didn't know if he was more upset because of the way Lizzie was acting, or himself for kicking the girl he loved out of his life. Either way, he was very hurt and very angry. 'What does that girl do to me?' he inquired of himself. She gave him confidence, and even after just one time with her, he was no longer a shy little boy. He liked himself better when he was with her. She was also the best friend he'd ever had.  
  
But that had all changed now. He didn't know if he could forgive her for hurting him, or if she would forgive him for kicking her out. 'What am I thinking? Of course I can forgive her. I love her, I need her.' he thought, but he was still angry. Why was he always the one to be pushed to the side?  
  
He wondered why he had let her use him like that in the first place. He also wondered why he let her carry on between Steve and himself like she did these past few months. Every time he thought of a new question, though, he came to the same answer: "I'm so in love with her, I would do absolutely anything for her" he said out loud, startling himself as he heard the words he said.  
  
He looked over at the clock. 11:00. He decided to try and get some sleep, though he doubted he'd be able to. He changed into a t-shirt, boxers, and flannel pants. It felt good to him to get out of those uncomfortable string bikinis. 'Why did I even buy those?' he asked himself. 'Oh yeah...her.' She had talked him into buying a set of them about a month ago.  
  
He had just turned the lights off and slipped under the covers when he heard his door creak open.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" he asked of the person who had just entered the room.  
  
"Uh, no, sorry Gordo, it's me."  
  
"Lizzie?" His heart began to race, she had come back! Then just as quickly he remembered why he kicked her out in the first place. Now he sounded annoyed. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you Gordo, but I couldn't leave things the way they were between us. I had to fix things." Lizzie's voice wavered nervously. She wanted so much for Gordo to forgive her and take her into his arms.  
  
"Lizzie, there's nothing you can do! You want to be with Steve, be with Steve!"  
  
"But I don't want to be with Steve, I want to be with you! In the Romeo and Juliet way, only, I don't want us to kill ourselves."  
  
Gordo sighed. "I wish it were that easy. But you won't break it off with Steve, and even if you did-well, you hurt me pretty bad McGuire."  
  
"But Gordo, Steve is gone...I told him I was in love with someone else. I love you David Zephyr Gordon."  
  
"Lizzie, you know I love you too, and I'm glad things are finally over with Steve, but-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I would love nothing more then to kiss you and tell you everything is alright and make love to you for the first time as an official couple, but it's not alright."  
  
"What can I do to make it alright?" Lizzie was getting desperate. She wanted her best friend and lover back.  
  
"I'm not sure right now. I'll think about it and get back to you. For now, why don't you get some sleep? We'll discuss this more tomorrow, I'm very tired."  
  
"Can I sleep here with you tonight?" Lizzie asked gently.  
  
"Lizzie-"  
  
"Please?" she asked, giving him the puppy dog face. (No one can resist the puppy dog face).  
  
"Oh, I guess so...but you're still not forgiven yet!" Gordo said, giving in. (It works every time).  
  
"Thanks!" Lizzie leaped for the bed and crawled under the covers. Within minutes she was fast asleep.  
  
'Why do I let her do this to me?' Gordo thought. 'Oh yeah. I love her.' He sighed and kissed the top of her head. He then rolled over and went to sleep himself. 


	6. Prove It

Lizzie awoke the next morning to find herself surrounded in a set of strong arms. She looked over at the face of David Gordon and smiled.  
  
"I love you, Gordo" she whispered. She continued to stare at her beautiful best friend and lover. 'How could I screw up something this wonderful?' she asked of herself.  
  
Her thoughts were broken by him gently waking up next to her. She decided to press her luck and place a small kiss on his forehead. He smiled and opened his eyes. Suddenly, last night came flooding back to him. He watched her bite her lip, as she could tell in his face that he remembered.  
  
"Lizzie, we need to talk, you know that?" Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, I-, I just want you to know that I'm very sorry."  
  
"I know, Lizzie, but do you know why I'm upset?"  
  
"You're upset because I wouldn't leave Steve for you."  
  
"Lizzie, that's just a tiny part of it. Yes, it hurt that you seemed to choose Steve over me, but that's not the main reason why I'm upset. I'm upset because you took me for granted and that I got pushed out of the way for Steve. I would have been fine if you just told me that you wanted to be with Steve and not me, but you kept promising that Steve would be gone in two months. Then you come yesterday and tell me that you have no intention of being done with Steve. I just didn't know how long I could go one sharing you." Tears threatened Gordo's eyes.  
  
"Gordo, I'm very, very sorry for taking you for granted. The truth is that I'm so in love with you, I will do anything it takes from now on to make you happy. What can I do to get you back and make you happy?"  
  
"You could prove it, I don't think I can stand one more minute without you in my arms." Gordo said as he grabbed Lizzie and pulled her to him. He placed a fiery-hot kiss on her lips. Even when he was angry at her, he was still dying to kiss her.  
  
She went straight for his neck and began to kiss him all over. He leaned back on the bed, taking her with him. She continued to place soft kisses all over his body.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, will you make love to me our first time as an official couple?" He looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"Gordo!" she replied, giggling.  
  
"Lizzie, I mean it, I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to be able to tell the whole world how much I love you. I don't want to have to hide like we're ashamed anymore." He kissed her lips. "I want you all to myself!"  
  
"Of course Gordo, you can have me all to yourself. I love you."  
  
He pulled her under the covers and made love to her with such passion and intensity that she thought she had died and gone to heaven. They fell back asleep, holding each other.  
  
An hour later, Lizzie awoke. She leaned over and kissed Gordo awake.  
  
"Do we have to get up? Can't we just spend the day in bed?" he protested.  
  
"I wish we could, but I really need to get home. My mom's probably worried sick about me after the way I left yesterday and didn't come home last night."  
  
"Alright, I suppose I can let you go for a few hours. But you better be back over here soon, McGuire!"  
  
"Actually, Gordo, why don't you go with me? I want us to tell my parents today that we're together."  
  
"Ok, just let me take a quick shower." He grabbed his towel, kissed her and left the room.  
  
Lizzie laid back on Gordo's bed and thought about how lucky she was. The only thing uncertain now was how her parents would react. She didn't think they'd be upset, but it would be shocking news.  
  
Suddenly, something caught her eye on Gordo's desk. There was a piece of paper with her name on it. She walked over a picked it up. It was a poem! 'Gordo wrote a poem for me?' she thought. Before she could read it though, she heard him coming back. She set the paper back on his desk and jumped for the bed. She landed just as he was opening the door.  
  
"Hey beautiful, ready to leave?" Gordo asked.  
  
"No, but I guess I have to." She replied as she kissed him on the nose. 


	7. McGuires

Gordo led Lizzie out to her car and opened her door for her before getting in on the passenger side. She slowly drove to her house, not wanting to face her parents right now.  
  
When they got to her house, Gordo could tell she was nervous and grabbed her hand as they walked up to the front door. As soon as she opened the door she heard her mother's voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, where have you been?" Jo yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"It doesn't sound as nice when she uses my full name." Lizzie whispered to Gordo. He smiled and squeezed her hand. We stepped inside and closed the door.  
  
"Sorry, mom, I spent the night over at Gordo's!" Lizzie yelled back. They walked into the kitchen together, still hand in hand.  
  
"Lizzie, I realize you're 18 now and want your freedom, but you still live in our house and we want to know where you're going." Jo told her sternly. "Hi, David, by the way."  
  
"Hello Mrs. McGuire." he replied.  
  
Jo's eyes fell on their hands. "And what do we have here, kids?"  
  
"Well," Lizzie started, "We wanted to wait for dad and tell you guys together, but-"  
  
Gordo cut her off. "I asked Lizzie to be my girlfriend."  
  
"That's wonderful guys, but Lizzie, what happened to Steve?"  
  
"Mom, Steve's a good guy, but he's going to be in Boston. I need someone who can watch over me and protect me in LA." Lizzie told her mother.  
  
Matt walked sleepily into the room. "What's going on in here, Lizzard?"  
  
"Nothing, Worm, everything's just fine." Matt and Lizzie had gotten over the sibling rivalry since they both entered high school. Now the names they used to make fun of each other with had become more like nicknames for each other, that only they got to use.  
  
"Hey Matt, I asked your sister out this morning." Gordo informed him.  
  
Matt rubbed at his tired eyes. "Had to happen sooner or later. But hey, what happened to Steve? Never mind, I don't want to know. He was an ok guy, but I always liked you better, Gordo. Welcome to the family."  
  
"Worm, he asked me out, not to marry him!" Lizzie said.  
  
"It'll happen sooner or later." Matt replied before passing out with his head on the breakfast bar.  
  
Lizzie stared at him. "Mom, does that kid do anything but sleep?"  
  
"He's a teenage boy, Liz" Jo said.  
  
"Gordo's a teenage boy, he's not sleeping!" Lizzie shot back.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm not exactly a 'normal' teenage boy. I grew up with two girls as best friends!" Gordo shook his head.  
  
"Wait, we need to go email Miranda! This summer/Mexico thing sure bites. I miss her every summer. And we're not even going to be going to the same school this year. She'll be 2 hours away at the University of San Diego" Lizzie grabbed Gordo's hand and ran up the stairs.  
  
They sent a quick email to Miranda. Lizzie checked her mail to find that Miranda had emailed yesterday. She was coming home in a week.  
  
"We'll have 2 weeks to hang out before we go off to college!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, but right now, I just want to be with you." Gordo pulled her away from the computer and onto the bed. He kissed her. She started to play with his hair. Before they knew it they heard Sam McGuire coming in the front door.  
  
"Quick, let's go tell him before someone else does." Lizzie dragged Gordo behind her as she made her way downstairs.  
  
They found Sam in the kitchen with Jo and a still sleeping Matt.  
  
Lizzie looked at her mother. "You didn't tell him yet, did you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, sir," Gordo started. He was always really good at charming Lizzie's parents. "I would like it very much if you would give me the honor of dating your daughter."  
  
"Of course Gordo, but what happened to Steve?"  
  
Matt raised his head. "Does it matter? Just shake his hand and welcome Gordo to the family." Matt's head plopped back down.  
  
"Worm, I told you-oh, never mind." Lizzie started. "Mom, we're going to the mall. We'll be back later."  
  
"Ok dear. Have fun."  
  
Once out in the car, Gordo looked over at Lizzie. "So what are we going to the mall for?"  
  
"To get away from my insane family!"  
  
"So, now wouldn't be a good time to go break the news to my family?" Gordo prodded.  
  
Lizzie just smiled and kissed him. She threw the car in gear and took off toward the mall. 


	8. Kate

Once at the mall the pair began to wander around aimlessly. They had been to the mall so many times that they had just about memorized the stock of all their favorite stores. They ended up sitting in the Starbucks café. They heard a familiar voice from behind them.  
  
"Ethan, what the Hell are you doing?" Kate screamed. Lizzie turned around to see Kate covered in a Frappicino.  
  
"Sorry Kate, I really thought that was a poisonous spider on you head!" Ethan defended himself.  
  
"First of all, it's a Butterfly clip, it's been in my hair ALL day! Second of all, what did you think the Frappicino would do?" Kate shot back.  
  
Ethan had already lost interest in Kate. "Lizzie, Gordo, nice to see you guys!" He said as he held his hand up for a high five from Gordo.  
  
Gordo awkwardly 'fived' Ethan. "It's nice to see you too Ethan."  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.  
  
Gordo hesitated. "Well, Ethan, I'm just here on a date with my girlfriend."  
  
"Cool! Where is she?"  
  
"Um, Ethan, she's right there." Gordo said as he pointed to Lizzie.  
  
"Whoa, she looks just like Lizzie!"  
  
Kate came up from behind. "You dirk, it IS Lizzie."  
  
"Cool!" Ethan said as he sat down next to Gordo.  
  
"Hey Kate." Lizzie said.  
  
"Hi." Kate said shortly.  
  
"Um Kate?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you like me to help you clean the Frappicino off?" Lizzie and Kate hadn't exactly been getting along, but they hadn't been bitter enemies either.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Kate took off for the restroom and Lizzie followed.  
  
Ethan looked up from the floor tile he had been staring at. "Hey, where'd the girls go?"  
  
Gordo sighed. "Ethan, do you ever pay attention to anything that goes on around you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Gordo, did you say something?"  
  
"I'm not a big Kate fan, but she defiantly deserves a medal for the past four years."  
  
"Whoa, Gordo, that's exactly how long Kate and I have been dating!" Ethan ran his fingers through his hair. Gordo just shook his head.  
  
In the restroom, Lizzie was helping Kate get the sticky coffee out of her hair.  
  
"So, what is it like dating Ethan for the past few years?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, he has his moments. But usually I might as well be talking to a brick wall." The two girls laughed. "Seriously though, Lizzie, I envy you."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"David Gordon! He might not have Ethan's hair, but he's still cute, and he actually knows what's going on. Too bad he wasn't popular, although now, looking back, I really wish I would have given more people a chance." Kate sighed. "I guess I'll have a second chance at Orange County."  
  
"Wait, you're going to Orange County? I thought you were going to St. Louis University?"  
  
"I changed my mind about a month ago. It's just too far away from home. Although I don't know if I'm exactly going to make it there for the fall semester though." Kate had an almost sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well, it's a community college, so they don't have dorms. I haven't been able to find an apartment yet. I'm still looking, but if I don't find one in two weeks, I'm going to have to wait until spring."  
  
"Um, Kate, I know this isn't your ideal thing...but I'm going to Orange County and I've got a two bedroom apartment. If you want, you could stay with me, at least until you find an apartment."  
  
"How can you afford a two-bedroom apartment by yourself?"  
  
"Well, I can't really. I'm going to end up having to use student loans to pay for most of it. It was the only thing that's been available close to campus in the past few months. I wanted to get a roommate, but I really didn't want to go through the university and end up with a total stranger. No one in our class was supposed to be going to OC."  
  
"Well," Kate sighed, "I guess you've found yourself a roommate, if you want that is."  
  
"Great. We'll work out rent and utilities later. We better go back and find the boys before Ethan hurts himself." The two girls walked out of the restroom giggling together.  
  
"What's this I hear?" teased Gordo, "You two actually getting along again?"  
  
"Yeah, and you won't believe what we've got to tell you!" Lizzie smiled at Kate. 


	9. Larry

Lizzie sat down next to Gordo and Kate sat next to Ethan.  
  
"Gordo, you know how I have that extra bed room in my apartment in LA?" Lizzie started. "Well, Kate's going to take it-she's going to be my new roommate."  
  
Ethan was actually paying attention, and his jaw dropped, as did Gordo's.  
  
"You two are rooming together?" Gordo said.  
  
"This isn't Jr. High anymore, right Lizzie?" Kate replied.  
  
"Right."  
  
Ethan became excited. "This is awesome, babes. I accepted my basketball scholarship at UCLA. We can all hang out all the time next year! Hey, Gordo, maybe you and me could even be roomies!"  
  
"Sorry, Ethan, my parents are forking over the money for a single dorm for me." Gordo said, relieved to get out of that suggestion.  
  
"How's Miranda doing?" Kate asked. She figured since she had to live with Lizzie, she might as well start getting along with her, and her friends.  
  
"You can ask her yourself in a week. She's coming to town for two weeks, before she heads for the U of San Diego" Lizzie told her.  
  
"Did I hear someone say something about the lovely Miranda Sanchez?" asked a voice from behind them.  
  
Ethan turned around. "Yo, Tudge, what's up my man!"  
  
"Hey, Larry!" greeted Lizzie. "We were just talking about how Miranda would be here next week, but I guess you already knew that?"  
  
Larry took a seat with the gang. "Yeah, I talked to her on the phone last night. I'm so glad, I really miss her. It's going to be hard at UCLA without her."  
  
"You guys have been dating for two years now. You'll be fine." Gordo reassured him. "It's not that far away, and you know her and Lizzie...she'll probably be in LA every weekend."  
  
Larry looked at Lizzie, "So, how are you going to do it without Steve?"  
  
"Actually, Larry, I'm not with Steve anymore." Lizzie bit her lip.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, he was an ok guy. What happened?"  
  
"I realized I was madly in love with my best friend."  
  
Larry raised an eyebrow at Gordo, "So, you finally got the balls to ask her out. Way to go Gordon!"  
  
Gordo looked at his friends, "Was it really that obvious?"  
  
"YES!" Ethan, Kate and Larry replied in unison.  
  
"Ok, ok, I get the picture!" Gordo sighed.  
  
"Hey, we should plan a big party for Miranda when she comes home!" Lizzie said, suddenly getting excited.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Kate said. "I really wish I had more friends like you during high school."  
  
"Yeah, what's up with the two of you getting along anyway?" Larry asked.  
  
"Gotta grow up sometime." Lizzie told him. "We're going to be sharing an apartment in LA."  
  
"Wow, sounds like a party every weekend!" Larry had become a little less of a nerd, and a little more of a party person during high school. He still had his moments though.  
  
"Well, guys, Ethan and I need to get going. Call me and I'll help you with Miranda's party." Kate got up and Ethan began to follow her. Kate turned back around. "Thank you Lizzie, for everything." She left to go find Ethan who had already wandered out into the mall.  
  
Larry turned to Gordo, "Hey, Gordo, do you think I could possibly borrow Lizzie for a little while?"  
  
"Sure. I'll head over to Computer World. Meet me there later." Gordo got up and kissed Lizzie before leaving.  
  
"Ok, follow me." Larry got up and started walking through the mall.  
  
"Larry, where are we going?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The two walked in silence to the other end of the mall. Lizzie followed Larry as he walked into Tiffany & Co. He stopped in front of a case and turned to Lizzie.  
  
"I've been working really hard these past two summers without Miranda, and I've managed to save up quite a bit of money. I want her party to be really special, and I want to ask her to be mine forever. Lizzie, will you help me pick out a ring for her?"  
  
"Larry, that is so sweet." Lizzie gave Larry a quick hug. "Of course I'll help you pick out a ring!"  
  
"Ok, but you can't say anything to anyone!"  
  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
Lizzie turned to look at all the beautiful rings on display. She saw one that immediately caught her eye. It was a 1 carat heart shaped diamond in a platinum setting. The matching wedding band were two marquee cut diamonds that went on either side of the heart.  
  
She pointed at it. "That one is so beautiful! Miranda would love it, but it's $7000, on sale!"  
  
"I told you not to worry about money. You really think that's the one for her?"  
  
"Most defiantly!"  
  
Larry pulled out a credit card and asked the woman at the counter to show him that ring. It was even more brilliant up close. He quickly agreed that this was the one for Miranda, and handed over his card to the woman.  
  
"Well, it looks like Miranda's homecoming party will also be her engagement party!" Lizzie said happily. 


	10. Gordons

Larry headed home and Lizzie went to find Gordo at Computer World. Lizzie had no idea how she was going to keep this a secret, but she was going to try her hardest for Miranda's sake. She spotted him looking through the clearance computer games.  
  
"Hey Gordo," she said, putting her arms around him from behind.  
  
"Hey McGuire," he said, wrapping his arms around hers.  
  
"You ready to go home?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
The both headed for Lizzie's car, hand in hand. It was there that Gordo started to ask about Larry.  
  
"So, what did Larry want?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, just my opinion on something." Lizzie said, biting her lip.  
  
"What was it that he wanted your opinion on?"  
  
"Listen, Gordo, I really can't tell you. I would love to, but I promised Larry I wouldn't tell. You'll find out soon enough!" Lizzie hoped that would stop Gordo from questioning her further. They arrived at Gordo's house, and Lizzie jumped out of the car, hoping to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, man, my parents are gone again. I was hoping to tell them about us!" Gordo said, frustrated.  
  
"It's ok Gordo, we'll be able to tell them soon enough." Lizzie took Gordo's hand and lead him into the house and straight up to his bedroom. "Besides," she said when they got there, "I really wanted some time alone with you."  
  
"Really?" he teased.  
  
"Yes, sir, Mr. Gordon" she shot back, pulling him onto the bed. She immediately removed his shirt and began kissing him all over his chest. His hands went to her back and started unfastening her bra.  
  
"You realize we've been mating like rabbits recently, right?" He gave her a playful look.  
  
"Problem?" she asked, snapping open the button on his jeans for emphasis.  
  
"I have no problem with it." He pulled her to him and kissed her long and hard.  
  
"Lay back and relax, Mr. Gordon. I'm taking control here." She pulled off his jeans and climbed on top of him. She removed her shirt and skirt and pressed her breasts against his chest. She helped him find his way inside of her and they made love like they never had before.  
  
It was afterwards, while they were lying in each other's arms that they began to talk about what went on that day.  
  
"You know, I'm really glad we gave people a chance in high school." Lizzie started. "Who knew how cool Tudgeman would turn out to be! And he's so perfect for Miranda."  
  
"What about you and Kate today? Who'd have thought that you two of all people would end up college roommates, willingly might I add."  
  
"Gordo, she's so much different without her clones around, and since the cheerleading squad is being scattered across the country, I think I'm going to like the new Kate." she said, actually smiling at the thought of Kate being a friend again.  
  
"Ethan sure hasn't changed though. That kid still has nothing but air between those two ears of his. I can't believe I'm going to the same college as him."  
  
"It's a basketball scholarship. You don't need grades when you can play basketball like he can." Lizzie laughed. "I can't wait for Miranda to come back!"  
  
The two heard a noise from the front door. "Sounds like my parents are back."  
  
The two scrambled to get dressed and find Mr. and Mrs. Gordon in the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you. Lizzie and I are officially a couple. I asked her to be my girlfriend." Gordo informed them.  
  
"That's wonderful, David. I always liked you Lizzie, you're a sweet girl." Mrs. Gordon said.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Gordon."  
  
"David, it's getting late. Why don't you show your lady out?" Mr. Gordon told him. "Tomorrow I'm clearing my schedule and you and I are going fishing."  
  
"Really? Thanks Dad!" Gordo took Lizzie's hand and they walked out to her car. He kissed her good night and she took off for home.  
  
"David, get your stuff ready tonight. We're leaving early tomorrow morning." his dad yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Gordo ran upstairs to get his things together. It had been a long time since he and his dad had done anything together, let alone just the two of them. He was excited about spending time together.  
  
Lizzie emailed Miranda. She told her to call tomorrow at noon to discuss when she was coming home and all the things they would do together.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both fell asleep thinking of the wonderful day they had. 


	11. Dad

A/N: I know these chapters haven't been as "spicy" as the first few, but I'm going somewhere with this (and this isn't supposed to be a porno anyways!) . Give me a few more chapters and it will be juicy again. Until then, enjoy the story. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Gordo was shaken away early the next morning. "David, time to get up!"  
  
"What time is it?" Gordo demanded.  
  
"Come on David, it's 5:30, we need to get moving."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Gordo said getting out of bed and searching for some clothes.  
  
Ten minutes later they were in the car and on the road toward the lake. Ladybug Lake wasn't the most impressive place in the world, but it's where Gordo and his father used to go all the time when Gordo was young. It was about 2 hours drive and hidden back in a little forest.  
  
Gordo's father looked over at him. He was already back asleep. Mr. Gordon sighed and continued the long drive to Ladybug Lake.  
  
When they got to the lake Mr. Gordon parked the car. He went in to the little supply store and bought worms, two fishing licenses, and rented a boat. When he got back to the car he attempted to wake up Gordo. He shook him slightly.  
  
"Lizzie leave me alone and go back to sleep!" Gordo shouted. This caused his father to break into hysterical laughter. "What's going on?" Gordo asked as he sat up.  
  
"Well, son, we're here at the lake for one, and secondly you called me Lizzie!"  
  
Gordo blushed deep red in embarrassment, which caused his father to laugh harder. Gordo got out of the car and started to grab his fishing gear. He dragged it over to the boat. In a few minutes they were rowing for the middle of the lake.  
  
When they had gotten a ways away from shore, Gordo's father suddenly stopped rowing. "David, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"What is it Dad?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Lizzie. You two have been best friend for forever, and I just want to make sure that you know what you're doing. Sometimes when two people know each other so well, they start to believe that they are in love, even though it's really just-"  
  
Gordo cut him off. "Dad, I do know what I'm doing. I've been in love with Lizzie for five years now. There's no mistake here. I really think she's the one."  
  
"David, you're too young to know that. You should be thinking about college and other teenage stuff, not marriage."  
  
"I didn't say that I was going to marry her right now! I just know that she makes me happy and I don't ever want to lose her."  
  
"Then keep a firm grasp on her, David, girls like that don't come around too often."  
  
Gordo and his dad spent the rest of the time at the lake talking and laughing like they hadn't done in years. They didn't end up catching anything even near big enough to keep, but that didn't matter to either one of them.  
  
On the car ride home Gordo turned to his dad and said, "Thanks Dad, for everything today. It really meant a lot to me. And thanks for what you said about Lizzie. I know I'm too young to get married, but life in LA just wouldn't be the same without her."  
  
"You're welcome, David. We'll have to do this more often. When you come home for breaks and such. I know you'll do great at UCLA."  
  
They pulled up into the driveway and unpacked the car. After the long day they had, they were both tired and headed to their rooms. Gordo called Lizzie and said goodnight to her and then went to bed. He was glad his father and him had their day together. 


	12. Mom

A/N: Ok, yeah I have short chapters. That's just how they come to me. Sorry. And I'm taking a suggestion and from not on thinking of characters will appear 'like this'. It goes against all my years of English training, but I guess that's ok, caz this is just for fun. Anyway, back to the story (for those of you who are still reading). _______________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie woke up late the next morning. She knew that Gordo was going fishing with his dad today so she decided to spend the day with her mom.  
  
Lizzie got dressed and went to find her mom. She went downstairs and found her mom washing some dishes in the kitchen.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah, Lizzie?"  
  
"Could we maybe, I don't know, spend the day together?" Lizzie grabbed her charm bracelet that she still wore and removed the broken piece of pointy plastic and handed it over to her mother.  
  
"Lizzie, this is great, of course we can spend the day together!" Jo took the charm which symbolized Lizzie's wanting to be friends and set it on the windowsill above the sink. "So, what should we do then?"  
  
"Movie, mall, dinner?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. What's playing?"  
  
"Well, there's this one about a girl going on a class trip to Rome and becoming an Italian Pop Superstar...the lead actress is supposed to be really good!"  
  
Lizzie and Jo headed for the car and took off for the Cineplex. They were just in time to catch a matinee of the movie. They bought their popcorn and soda and took their seats. Both women sat screaming the answers to the movie trivia together. The movie came on and both were silent.  
  
"That was a good movie, but it went a little overboard at the end. I mean, sure, singing a duet on stage, but what was up with that other thing?" Lizzie said on the way back to the car.  
  
"I don't know. But that Italian guy was pretty cute." Jo said, nudging Lizzie.  
  
"I thought the best friend was cuter!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
They took off for the mall and some good quality shopping time. They stopped at all of Lizzie's favorite stores. At Old Navy, Jo actually sprung for a new outfit for Lizzie, and one for herself. Lizzie wanted to stop by Coach House to pick up a welcome home present for Miranda, though she knew nothing would top Larry's gift.  
  
Lizzie and Jo wandered around Coach House looking for something Miranda would like. Suddenly Lizzie spotted a display near the front. Inside the display were about fifteen hermit crabs. Since Miranda would be without all of her friends, a pet would be perfect, and her dorm would allow animals that lived in an aquarium. Lizzie picked out a tiny one in a pink shell and got all the accessories Miranda would need.  
  
"Lizzie, are you getting hungry?" Jo asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mom. How about Vitale's Italian?"  
  
"That sounds good, let's go!"  
  
They were seated at the restaurant and ordered their food. Jo took a look at Lizzie, and for the first time saw instead of the little girl that she was used to, she saw a woman. 'She's grown up so fast, I know it's typical mom, but it's so true!'.  
  
"Lizzie, it's so wonderful to hear about you and Gordo. I knew it would happen sooner or later." Jo said.  
  
"Mom, what makes you say that?"  
  
"They way he's always looked at you. And then one day, a few months ago, I saw you return the look."  
  
"What 'look' are you talking about?"  
  
"The one I remember getting from your father when we were about your age."  
  
"Mom!" Lizzie blushed red. She didn't know if she was more embarrassed about her mother talking about her father like that, or because she was comparing them to her and Gordo.  
  
"So, Miranda's coming home soon, I bet you can't wait." Jo said, wisely changing the subject.  
  
"I know, I'm so excited! I can't wait to give her my present, but it will be nothing compared to Larry's-" Lizzie suddenly knew she had said too much.  
  
"What is Larry getting for her?" Jo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Lizzie, you can tell me, we're friends, remember?"  
  
"Well, um, yesterday I went with Larry to Tiffany & Co. to help him find a ring for Miranda..."  
  
"A ring?"  
  
"Yeah, but you have to promise not to say a word to anyone about it!"  
  
"Sure, honey. I guess that's good news for Miranda. I've always liked Larry, and they've been together for how long now?"  
  
"Wait, mom, you're not going to flip out about this?" Lizzie bit her lip.  
  
"Of course not! I'll let her mother do that!" Both women laughed. "Seriously, though, if that's what Miranda wants, then that's great. Plus, it's not as if they're getting married right away."  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"Although don't even think about coming home with a ring on your finger for awhile!" Jo added for good measure.  
  
"Mom, it's been ONE day since Gordo and I started dating, I don't think you have to worry about that."  
  
"Maybe so, but you've known each other your whole lives, it would be very easy to rush things."  
  
"I guess." Lizzie sighed, suddenly sort of jealous of Miranda.  
  
"I do think Matt's right though, it will happen sooner or later, just in this case, it happens to be later."  
  
They finished their meal and their bill came. They paid their bill and left for home. Once at home Lizzie started to run up the stairs, but about halfway up she turned around and ran back downstairs.  
  
As she hugged her mother she said, "Thanks for a really great day!"  
  
"Thank you Lizzie!" Jo said, returning the hug.  
  
The phone rang. Sure that it was Gordo, Lizzie ran upstairs to take it in her room.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Gordo said.  
  
"How was your day with your dad?" she asked.  
  
"Actually it was pretty cool, I missed hanging out with him. What did you do today?"  
  
"I spent the day with my mom. It's amazing how cool parents can be sometimes."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to go to bed." Gordo said, yawning.  
  
"Me too. Goodnight. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Lizzie hung up the phone and took a deep breath. 'I must be the luckiest girl in the universe'. She quickly got ready for bed and was asleep within minutes.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry about the movie thing, I really couldn't help myself! It was just too easy! ::::evil laugh:::: Flame it if you want, but I thought it was funny. BTW, I will be out of town for a little while so the next chapter might take longer. Find a nice comfy chair to sit on the edge of till then! 


	13. Claire

The days until Miranda came home passed quickly. Gordo and Lizzie spent every free moment together. They even spent one day with Kate and Ethan. That day was interesting for all parities involved.  
  
They had decided to go to the Digital Bean and finalize the plans for Miranda's party over a cup of coffee, and after that they would go see a movie. Larry, Matt, Melaina and Lanny were also going to meet them to help with the party, but just Lizzie, Gordo, Kate and Ethan would be going to the movie.  
  
When everyone arrived they began discussing plans.  
  
"Ok, Worm, since you're the criminal mastermind here, how do you propose we set this up?" Lizzie began.  
  
"Well, we could hire a Limo to carry her from the airport through downtown, thus confusing her of her location. After that a boat would come pick her at the dock and take her around the lake finally leading to a taxi that would bring her to the secret location of the party and-" Matt gazed around at all the confused and insane looks he was getting. "Or we could just lead her out into the back yard and yell 'Surprise'."  
  
"Matt, let me handle this." Melaina said. "I think we should blindfold her and bring her into Lizzie's back yard, where everyone will be. We have a live band and when she gets to the middle of the yard, they start playing. Simple, easy, effective."  
  
"I like it! My cousin knows a great band that we could get. They're not very expensive, especially if we all split the cost." Kate offered.  
  
"I got it!" Ethan said suddenly, thinking he had a brilliant idea. "We could hire a live band!"  
  
Kate turned to Ethan. "You actually came up with a good idea, I'm speechless."  
  
"Why, thank you." he replied.  
  
"Yeah," continued Kate. "Too bad we already thought of it. Were you even listening?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just pondering how they get that yummy cream filling into these awesome doughnuts." Ethan said as he eyed Kate's doughnut.  
  
"Here's a dollar," Kate handed him a bill, "Go buy yourself one and sit at the counter. We'll come get you when we're ready to leave for the movie."  
  
"Cool!" Ethan said, ecstatically grabbing the money and rushing over to the counter.  
  
The remaining seven chatted about all the things that would happen at Miranda's party. When they were satisfied with their plans, Matt and Melaina left for their date at the roller rink. Larry and Lanny both headed for their respective homes. Kate, Ethan, Gordo and Lizzie got into Ethan's BMW and headed for the movies.  
  
"What are we seeing again?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"It's called 'Finding Nemo'." Kate answered.  
  
"And why, again are we watching a kid's movie?" Gordo asked.  
  
Kate sighed. "Well, for one, I don't want to have to explain it to him." Kate gestured at Ethan, who was too busy driving to pay attention, not that he would have been paying attention anyway. "And haven't you ever wanted to feel like a kid again? I thought this would be an excellent way to relive our childhood!"  
  
Ethan and Gordo stood in line for tickets while Lizzie and Kate went to the ladies' room.  
  
"Lizzie, I want to thank you again for letting me share your apartment. And I'm really glad that we're getting a second chance to be friends. I've really missed you over these past years. I don't think I've talked to any of my 'so-called' friends since graduation, but you've still stayed close with yours, and one is in another country." Kate looked forlornly at the girl she had rejected for so many years.  
  
"Kate, I really want to be friends again, and I mean the kind of friends that last through graduation. And I really should be thanking you for helping me out with the apartment."  
  
"It's really amazing the conversation women have in the restroom!" Kate said with a laugh. "Let's make a rule, if we ever have a fight as roommates, we have to go into the bathroom and talk it out."  
  
Lizzie thought it was a weird request, but she agreed, laughing with Kate. The two were still giggling when they returned to the boys.  
  
"I'm never going to be able to figure you two out." Gordo said, rolling his eyes.  
  
The four entered the theatre and were about to sit down when they heard a voice from near the back. They all recognized it immediately. It was Claire.  
  
"Hey, Kate. What are you doing here? And with that loser McGuire and her weird friend." 


	14. Ethan

"Um, I, Uh-" Kate stuttered. 'What do I do? I don't want to betray Lizzie, but I've never been able to stand up to Claire.'  
  
"What's the matter Kate? Is loser contagious?" Claire chided.  
  
Everyone was shocked when Ethan charged right up to Claire and started yelling.  
  
"Leave her alone, Claire. Lizzie's cooler then you'll ever be. You know why? Because she's been a better friend to Kate in these past two days then you've ever been to her. And Gordo happens to be my friend, and I don't appreciate you calling my friend weird. So take your washed-up cheerleading bitchy ass out of our way!" Ethan just smiled at her as he finished.  
  
Claire was too stunned to say anything. She stood there with her mouth open for a second before turning around and quickly leaving the theatre.  
  
"Ethan? Where did that come from?" Kate asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just got sick of Claire's attitude." he replied. "I've never really liked that girl."  
  
"Why didn't you ever say anything before?"  
  
"Well, because she was your friend, and everyone thought I was too oblivious to notice anything, anyway. It was easier to just let people think that and kinda coast through high school. I stayed out of all fights and conflict that way, but I'm sick of it. I'm going to college and I don't want to be the dumb kid with the great hair anymore." Ethan sighed. He had just broken his defense against the world.  
  
Kate, Lizzie and Gordo stood there in shock, all wanting to say something, but none of them knowing exactly what to say. Luckily for Ethan, the movie started and they all took their seats. They were taken under the sea and away from all that had just happened.  
  
After the movie was over, they decided to go to dinner. While at dinner they discussed the jungle that was Hillridge High School.  
  
"I remember one day in English, while having Mr. Dig as a substitute that you and her had to recite love poems to each other." Ethan laughed pointing at Kate and Gordo.  
  
"Don't remind me of that! I had nightmares for weeks. It was horrible, wasn't it Kate?" Gordo said, shuttering.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't that bad! I kind of enjoyed it." Kate winked at Lizzie and both girls laughed.  
  
"Even though I'm really not as dense as I acted in high school, I still will never figure you girls out." Ethan rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm actually really glad to be getting away from most of those people in high school. Did you here that Brooke is pregnant?" Kate asked.  
  
"No way!" screamed Lizzie. "By who?"  
  
"Danny Kessler." Kate told her.  
  
"I hated that guy." Ethan said.  
  
"I thought you liked Danny?" Kate tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Nope, another one I pretended to get along with."  
  
"Is there anyone you did like?" Kate sighed.  
  
"Yeah. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda. Oh yeah, and Larry could be cool, but he was kinda weird." Ethan ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"So let me get this strait..." Kate began to run everything through her head. "Neither one of us actually liked the people we hung out with? There's something very backwards about this."  
  
"It's the jungle that's known as high school. It just prepares us for life in the kiss-ass workforce." Gordo said.  
  
The four finished their dinner discussing who was with who and other silly high school stuff. They all decided that it was good to have one last day of high school life-the way it should have been, before they all went off to college.  
  
They left the restaurant and parted company. Lizzie and Gordo started walking toward Lizzie's house.  
  
"Gordo, could life get any better?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Only if we were married with good jobs and 2.5 kids with Miranda and Larry living on one side of us and Kate and Ethan living on the other." Gordo teased.  
  
"Gordo! I'm being serious!" Lizzie huffed. "Besides, you forgot both sets of grandparents living across the street."  
  
"Maybe your parents can live by us, but I'm telling mine to stay where they are." Gordo said.  
  
They had finally reached Lizzie's doorstep. Gordo gave her a sweet kiss goodnight and then turned to walk down the front sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. He had a big grin on his face and was whistling.  
  
Lizzie went up to her room and tried to get some sleep. It didn't come easy though-Miranda was coming home tomorrow and she was very excited. Tomorrow was the big day. 


	15. Miranda

Lizzie woke up very excited. She was picking Miranda up at the airport at 12:30 and the party was scheduled to start at 1:30. Almost everything was ready. Kate had gotten the band Phoenix Star to play, as promised. Kate was coming over at 11:00 to help set up and hostess until Lizzie came back with Miranda. Gordo was in charge of documenting the whole thing on film, which he was more then happy to do. Ethan would be in charge of parking everyone's cars a few streets over so Miranda wouldn't become suspicious.  
  
Larry also woke up excited that day. He was nervous about what he was about to ask Miranda, but he was thrilled to have the chance to ask on such a special day. He had it all planned out, but no one, not even Lizzie, knew exactly what he was planning.  
  
Right on time, Kate showed up to help Lizzie decorate the back yard. They had gotten all kinds of tiki torches, leis, streamers, plastic palm trees, and other such things to make Miranda's party a luau. Matt came out to set up a grass hut "bar" for fruit smoothies, juice, and other tropical drinks. Larry stopped by to drop off a note and a rose for Miranda.  
  
An hour later, everything was set up and Lizzie went to take a quick shower before leaving for the airport. She got out of the shower and chose a pair of jeans and a pink floral print shirt to go with the party theme. She then hopped in her car and headed for the airport.  
  
Lizzie got to the baggage claim just in time to hear them announce the arrival of Miranda's flight. She started to pace, anxious to see her missing best friend. She caught a glimpse of a very tan Miranda coming down the stairs.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Lizzie screamed as she ran over to her friend and just about tackled her with a hug. Miranda returned the scream and hug and everyone in the baggage claim stared at the two.  
  
They went to get Miranda's bags. It was already 1:00 when they headed out to Lizzie's car. When they got to Lizzie's car, Miranda saw the rose sitting on her seat.  
  
"Larry said he was sorry that he couldn't come with, but you're supposed to call him when you get home." Lizzie lied, knowing exactly why Larry didn't come.  
  
"Aww, he's so sweet!" She read the note to Lizzie. "Dear Miranda, I missed you more then you will ever know. I can't wait to see you, Love Larry."  
  
"That is so cute!" Lizzie said.  
  
"What about you and Gordo, that's cute!"  
  
"I'm really happy, it was sort of unexpected, but I'm glad that it happened." Lizzie was smiling, and Miranda got curious.  
  
"How exactly DID it happen?" she asked.  
  
"Well..." 'Do I tell her what really happened? Of course, she's my best friend!' "You see, I kind of, well-"  
  
"Spit it out Lizzie!"  
  
"I asked Gordo to have sex with me at the beginning of the summer because I wanted my first time to be special." Lizzie blurted out. Miranda's jaw dropped and Lizzie continued. "I didn't want to hurt Steve, so I stayed with him, seeing him in the afternoon and Gordo at night."  
  
"So you were dating both of them at once?"  
  
"Not exactly. I wasn't really dating Gordo until about a week ago. He was just my-" Lizzie fished for the right word.  
  
"Sex slave?" Miranda offered.  
  
"Guilty pleasure, I think is how I put it. Anyway, I'm really happy. This past week has been amazing. First Gordo, then Kate, and now you're home."  
  
"Wait, what about Kate?" Lizzie had forgotten to tell Miranda about Kate.  
  
"Well, it seems that after graduation all of Kate's friends dumped her. I saw her a week ago at Starbucks and found out she's going to OCCC with me, but she didn't have a place to live. I felt so sorry for her that I invited her to stay with me. Turns out neither her nor Ethan really liked ANY of the people they hung out with in high school. And get this...Ethan isn't as clueless as we thought he was, he was just pretending to avoid fights with Claire and Danny!"  
  
"Wow, I don't know what to say...you're gone for a few weeks and suddenly you return to an alternate universe. So what's Gordo like, um you know-"  
  
"It's amazing, Miranda. It's just one of those things that can't be described. You know, the feeling of being one. But then again, you know all about that." Lizzie said.  
  
"No, actually, I don't." Miranda sighed.  
  
"Wait, you and Larry have been dating for 2 years and you've never had sex?" Lizzie said, shocked.  
  
"Well, we've discussed it, and we'd both like to, but we're both too shy to make the first move. I mean the kissing is great, and we've been a litter farther then that, but we both end up getting nervous and stop. Besides, I would have told you if we had."  
  
"I was wondering, but I just didn't know how to ask. Anyway, it's cool you've waited, I want your first time to be special like mine was." Lizzie smiled at her friend.  
  
The car pulled up in front of Lizzie's house.  
  
"I thought you were going to take me home?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Later. I have a surprise for you first." Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda got out of the car and was quickly blindfolded by Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, what are you-" Miranda started.  
  
"Shhh.you'll see." Lizzie took her hands and lead her out to the back yard. She hoped that Lanny, who was supposed to be keeping watch had seen the car pull up. As she drug Miranda through the kitchen she could see everyone outlining the back yard, dead silent.  
  
Lizzie lead Miranda to the middle of the back yard.  
  
"Ok, Lizzie, we're back outside, what in the hell is going on?" Miranda yelled.  
  
Lizzie indicated over to the band and they started into a cover of Van Morrison's "Brown Eyed Girl". Miranda quickly tore the blindfold off as everyone yelled "Surprise!"  
  
"Welcome back, Miranda, we missed you!" Lizzie said. Miranda hugged Lizzie.  
  
"Hey!" Larry shouted. "Don't I get a hug?"  
  
"Of course!" Miranda let go of Lizzie and ran over to Larry. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thanks for the rose." she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you Miranda." Larry whispered back.  
  
"I love you too!" She smiled at him.  
  
Gordo came up behind Miranda. "Do I get a hug too?" He asked, shyly.  
  
"I don't know," Miranda laughed, "Lizzie might get jealous." She grabbed him into a tight hug and they both laughed.  
  
"It's good to have you back." Gordo told her.  
  
The band had finished their song and Larry appeared on the stage behind them. The lead singer nodded his head at Larry, because he had already talked to him before the party and knew what was coming. Larry stepped up to the mike.  
  
"Can I please get the lovely Miss Sanchez up here?" Larry said into the mike.  
  
"Umm, it looks like you're being called." Gordo said, leading Miranda up to the stage. Miranda walked up the side stairs to the stage and joined Larry. She was blushing furiously.  
  
"First of all, I'm sure we're all glad to have you back." Larry started. A cheer came from all the guests. "I know I'm glad to have you back because now I can breathe again. Miranda, you're the most important thing to me, and I want to make it known, that I would be the luckiest guy in the world," Larry got down on one knee and took out the ring, "If you, Miranda Sanchez, would marry me." 


	16. Maybe Yes, Maybe No

Tears began to form as Larry slipped the ring on Miranda's finger. She pulled him up and kissed him.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you!" she said into his ear as she hugged him. The crowd around them cheered.  
  
The two made their way off the stage so the band could start playing again. Lizzie rushed over to them, dragging Gordo behind her.  
  
"Congratulations, Miranda!" Lizzie said, taking her hand so she could see how beautiful the ring looked on it. "Larry, it's just as beautiful on her as I thought it would be!"  
  
"Wait, you knew about this?" Gordo asked.  
  
"She helped me pick out the ring." Larry told him. "That day in the mall when I met up with you guys."  
  
Gordo shocked everyone when he grabbed Miranda into a hug. "I'm very happy for you. I wish you and Larry all the best. I love you guys." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and gave her hand back to Larry.  
  
Jo came up to talk to Miranda. "Miranda, honey, congratulations! I just knew you'd be excited. That ring is more beautiful then you described, Lizzie!"  
  
"She knew too?" Gordo asked, pointing at Jo. "Was I the only one who didn't know?"  
  
"I didn't know." Miranda said, laughing. Jo gave her a hug and she went to go to talk to the rest of the party guests that she had been ignoring in all the excitement.  
  
"Hey, Ethan, Kate, I'm glad you could make it!" Miranda said, trying out this new thing with Kate.  
  
"Congrats, sister!" Ethan said, high-fiving Miranda.  
  
"I'm so happy for you! Let's see the ring." Kate said, taking Miranda's hand. "Oh my God, it's a Tiffany! I saw it there a few weeks ago. Nice, Sanchez, I think he's a keeper."  
  
Miranda felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was swept up into Matt's strong arms. He lifted her up off the ground. As he set her back down he looked at her. "Good luck, I know you'll be happy." He looked over at Larry, "And if she's not, I'm coming after you! No one messes with my friends and gets away with it!" He smiled as he shook Larry's hand.  
  
"Don't worry," Larry said, "I'll keep her happy."  
  
The band began to play a slow song and couples began to form in the yard to dance. Lizzie and Gordo. Miranda and Larry. Kate and Ethan. Matt and Melaina. Sam and Jo. Even Lanny had asked someone to dance.  
  
Larry looked down at Miranda and saw tears in her eyes. "Miranda, baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"This is all so wonderful, but I can't help but think that I'll be leaving in two weeks and hardly ever see any of you."  
  
Larry leaned down and kissed her. "It's going to be all right. We'll have weekends. San Diego isn't that far from LA."  
  
"I know, but it's not going to be the same." She sighed.  
  
"Nothing ever is." Larry said, wisely.  
  
The party slowly started to wrap up as people started leaving. Lizzie, Miranda, and Kate decided to have a girls day out at the mall the next day. Miranda and Larry were the last ones to leave, leaving Lizzie and Gordo behind as they headed for Miranda's house.  
  
When they got there Miranda fished in her purse for her keys. Her parents were still in Mexico for another week, so she knew she'd be coming home to an empty house. She had almost wished she could stay with Lizzie, but she felt that she would be interrupting her time with Gordo.  
  
Miranda opened the door and Larry kissed her and was about to say goodbye when she spoke up.  
  
"Larry, why don't you come in for awhile?" she suggested.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok with that?" he replied.  
  
"Would I have asked if I weren't?" she gave him a playful look.  
  
"Alright then." He swept her up in his arms, kicking the door closed behind him. He set her down gently on the couch and kissed her.  
  
She looked into his eyes. "Larry, can we talk about something?"  
  
"Yeah, babe?" He gazed into her dark brown eyes.  
  
"I know we've talked about sex before, but we've never actually um, done it. I really think I'm ready this time."  
  
"Miranda, are you sure? I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for and I don't want to hurt you in any way." Concern filled his eyes.  
  
"Larry, I know I want to do this. I love you, and we're getting married! I mean, not right now, but someday. This is what I want."  
  
"If you're sure-"  
  
She cut him off with a soft kiss, and then looked into his eyes. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her bedroom. 


	17. Tonight

A/N: Several people have requested more L/G...I'll get back to that soon enough, but right now I'm shifting a little to M/L...and it's MY story so I can do what I want...:::evil laugh::: Ok, I'm done now.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Miranda sat down on the bed and Larry joined her. She took his hands and looked into his eyes. He leaned in and slowly kissed her. Her hands wandered to the bottom of his shirt and she pulled it up over his head. She kissed his neck and ran her nails down his back.  
  
Larry gently placed his palms on the soft skin of Miranda's cheeks. He lifted her face up to his and kissed her, deeply this time. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
"I love you, Miranda." He whispered into her ear, and then nibbled on it, gently.  
  
"I love you too, Larry."  
  
The phone by Miranda's bed rang.  
  
She was annoyed, but she picked it up anyway.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Miranda!" Lizzie cheerful voice rang through.  
  
"Oh, hi Liz." Miranda replied, flatly.  
  
"So, wasn't your party awesome, that was SO romantic the way Larry proposed to you and-"  
  
"Lizzie, aren't you busy with Gordo?" she interrupted.  
  
"I'm never too busy for my best friend!"  
  
"Um, that's great, Liz, but I kinda, um, am busy, so how about we talk about this tomorrow?"  
  
"Ooh, Randa! I get it...good luck!" Lizzie squealed.  
  
"Bye, Lizzie"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Miranda looked over at Larry. "Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem. Where were we?" Miranda leaned over and kissed him. "Ah, yes, there." Miranda giggled and leaned back on the bed.  
  
Larry laid on his side, next to her and began playing with the buttons on her shirt.  
  
The phone rang again. "AH! What this time?" Miranda said.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, darling, it's mom. I was just calling to make sure you go home alright."  
  
"Just fine." Miranda debated on telling her mother about the engagement. She decided now might be the best time since she was a few thousand miles away and couldn't strangler her from there. "Mom, you won't believe what happened today at the party." Larry knew what she was going to say and put his hand on her shoulder to give her strength.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Larry asked me to marry him!" Miranda shouted, half excited, half nervous.  
  
"Oh, really, did he?" Her mom took a stern tone. "And what did you tell him, young lady?"  
  
"I said yes." Miranda said nervously.  
  
"Miranda, you can't get married, you're only 18, and you've got college still."  
  
"I know, mom. We're not getting married right away. We'll still wait until after college!"  
  
"Well, I still don't agree with this, but as long as you wait until after college, I guess I can't argue too much." She sighed. "We're going to have a talk about this when I get home, but for now I think you better get some sleep."  
  
"Ok, mom. I'll see you in a week."  
  
"Love you, bambino!"  
  
"Love you too, Madre."  
  
Miranda hung up the phone and took a deep breath.  
  
"How'd she take it?" Larry asked.  
  
"Better then I expected." Miranda sighed. "I guess this just wasn't meant to be tonight." she said as she kissed him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We have our whole lives for romance." Larry smiled at her.  
  
"Will you sleep here with me tonight?" she pleaded.  
  
"Sure, just let me call my mom and let her know I won't be home."  
  
Larry left the room to call his mom and get a drink of water. When he came back, Miranda was already asleep.  
  
"Ah, the dreaded jet lag." He said to no one in particular.  
  
He slipped into bed next to her and kissed her cheek softly before wrapping his arms around her and going to sleep himself. 


	18. Strike 2

"Wow, that party was exhausting!" Lizzie said, sitting down on the couch next to Gordo.  
  
"I still want to know how come everyone else knew that Larry was proposing except me." Gordo replied.  
  
"Not everyone knew, just my mom and I. You're not totally out of the loop." She punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"But, still...I should have been told. I thought I was going to have a heart attack!"  
  
"You? Think of how Miranda felt!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"She did look pretty stunned."  
  
"Hey, I wonder what her and Larry are doing right now. I think I should call and find out. Maybe they want to go out for pizza!" Lizzie ran for the phone in the other room.  
  
"Lizzie, I don't think that's a good id-" Before Gordo could finish, Lizzie had dialed Miranda's number. Gordo heard Lizzie's voice go from cheerful to embarrassed.  
  
Lizzie came back in the room and once again plopped down next to Gordo. "You're right...not a good idea. They were, um, busy"  
  
"As much as I love hearing that I'm right, you could have kept the last part to yourself!" Gordo winced.  
  
"If I have to hear about it so do you."  
  
"I wasn't the genius that decided to call them in the middle of their-eww I can't even say it." Gordo shuddered. Lizzie laughed, he looked so funny. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"You just looked so funny!" she giggled.  
  
"So now I'm funny looking, McGuire?" he teased. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "I'm going to miss not having you in my arms all the time."  
  
"Gordo, it's not like we're moving across country from each other! We'll be in the same city."  
  
"I know, but it's not going to be the same. We'll be at least 20 minutes drive from each other. And of course, you'll have Kate to deal with."  
  
Lizzie sighed. "It'll be ok, Gordo. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Lizzie. I have something for you, that I've been wanting to give you for a long time. Actually, since sophomore year." He handed her a crinkled piece of paper. "Sorry, it's a little beat up. I've carried it with me for two years."  
  
She took the paper from him. It looked strangely familiar to her. As she read it, tears began to fill her eyes.  
  
**My Angel**  
  
Stars in your eyes, Moon in your hair, Knowing that no matter what, You're always there.  
  
Rose lip, cream skin, Soft to the touch, Perfect in every way. I love you so much.  
  
*I love you Lizzie.*  
  
"Gordo, why didn't you ever say anything before this summer?" she asked him.  
  
"I never knew if you felt the same. I didn't want to be let down, and I didn't want you to hate me." Gordo looked at his shoes.  
  
"What! I could never hate you." She took his hands and lead him up towards her bedroom. "In fact, I'll prove how much I don't hate you." She giggled.  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"Shh-They went to get a video, and knowing them, that should take at a least an hour." She laid down and posed seductively on the bed. She patted the bed and said, "Come join me."  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice!" He said, happily joining her.  
  
He pulled her close and inhaled her fresh smell. 'She smells like strawberries.' He looked into her eyes and then kissed her softly. 'God I love her so much.'  
  
She touched his cheek softly and then ran her fingers through his unruly hair. She gently pulled his shirt over his head, and gently ran her fingers down his back. He shivered under her touch. He removed her shirt and began to massage her back.  
  
"Mmm...that feels so good." She mumbled. He smiled, happy she was enjoying it. He kissed her back as he slowly massaged it, paying attention to every inch.  
  
When she was totally relaxed, she pulled him onto the bed and returned the favor. She was gentle with her hands, and he moaned softly under her soft touch.  
  
She was just reaching for the button on his jeans when she heard the front door open. "Shit, why now did they pick to agree on a movie so fast?"  
  
"Do we really have to stop?" he pleaded.  
  
"I think we had better."  
  
"It's getting late, I should probably be heading home anyway." He gave her a pained look as he though about having to leave her.  
  
"I know...and I don't want the parents getting suspicious. I'll walk you out." She intertwined her fingers with his and lead him to the front door. They shared a sweet kiss goodnight and he left. Lizzie changed and went to bed. She was worn out from all the excitement that day.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ok, all of you who asked for more L/G...happy? I threw in a chapter of L/G for ya! (Merry Christmas) 


	19. College

Two weeks flew by like nothing and the inseparable trio had doubled in size. Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Larry, Kate and Ethan spent all of there free time together. Who would have thought these unlikely six would end up best friends? But now they were on to a new challenge: College.  
  
The inseparable six all stood in Lizzie's driveway with their parents. It was a sort of going away party for the kids and their parents. Five would head to LA together, one to San Diego, and then the parents would stay for each other's moral support.  
  
"Lizzie, honey, we're going to miss you so much." Jo cried into Lizzie shoulder.  
  
"Have fun at college," Sam said, and then changing his tone he added, "But not too much fun."  
  
Miranda's mother was uttering inaudible words in Spanish to her, a mile a minute., while hugging her tightly. Larry's parents looked over at this sight.  
  
"Larry, it looks like Miranda's turning purple from her mother's hugging. If you really do want to marry her someday, at least in one piece, you might want to go rescue her." Larry's mother laughed. They had both told their parents about the engagement. Both parents had given their blessing, as long as they waited until they were out of college. Larry smiled gratefully at his mother. They both knew she was in no real danger, and that his mom was just giving him an excuse to go say his goodbyes to her without feeling guilty about leaving them.  
  
Jo, Sam, and Lizzie walked over to the Gordons and Jo hugged Gordo tightly. Mrs. Gordon did the same with Lizzie, placing a small kiss on her cheek too.  
  
"Take care of my daughter in LA, Gordo." Sam said, shaking his hand.  
  
"I will, Sir, you don't have to worry about us." Gordo ensured him.  
  
Miranda joined the group, also hugging Jo and Mrs. Gordon.  
  
"We're going to miss you three around here. It doesn't seem like I'm losing one child, it seems like I'm losing three." Jo said.  
  
"Don't worry Mom, you've still got three left. I'm sure Worm, Lanny, and Melaina will keep you on your toes." Lizzie laughed, halfheartedly with a few tears forming in her eye.  
  
As if on cue, Matt walked out of the house, still half asleep. He walked over to Lizzie and breaking down into obviously fake tears, he cried, "I'm going to miss you Lizzard, don't go, don't go!"  
  
Hugging him, and kissing him on the cheek, she replied, "I'm going to miss you too, Worm."  
  
"Eww, a kiss from my sister." he said, kissing her back on the cheek. They said their goodbyes in their own unique way, and Matt returned inside, as he didn't want to get stuck with adults when the new college kids leave.  
  
Miranda tapped Kate on the shoulder and she turned around. "I still can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm really going to miss you, Kate."  
  
"Me too, but these past two weeks have been a blast." Kate returned, and the two girls embraced.  
  
"Yo, Miranda, chica, like, major goodbyage." Ethan said, hugging Miranda. He may not pretend to be dumb anymore, but he still hadn't lost his unique vocabulary.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, but I'll see you when I come to visit Larry." She told him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too, pretty lady, but, yah, we'll have the weekends." He smiled at her.  
  
"Oh my God, Lizzie, Ethan Craft just smiled at me!" she yelled, making all present laugh. She laughed at her own joke.  
  
"Yeah, and he just hugged you too, twice" Ethan said, grabbing her in a second embrace.  
  
After what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes later, the six were out on the road. Kate and Lizzie rode together in a big U-haul truck (which contained everyone's stuff who was heading to LA), with Lizzie's car attached behind it. Kate's parents were bringing her car down the next day, when they came to help them set up their apartment. Gordo was leading the way in his car, followed by the U-haul, then Larry in his Blazer and finally Ethan. Miranda headed the opposite direction with a smaller U-Haul attached to her car.  
  
The six of them had walkie-talkies and cell phones to talk between the vehicles.  
  
Within minutes of them being on the road, "I love you, Kate" was heard over the walkie-talkies, followed by four groans and a "Shut up, Ethan!".  
  
The hours passed quickly and the LA five found themselves standing in the parking lot of Lizzie and Kate's apartment building. They had all agreed to meet there so the boys could help the girls unload, and so the boys could get their stuff from the U-haul.  
  
Kate and Lizzie had already mailed in their safety-deposit and first month's rent, and the landlord had mailed them back their keys. They made their way up to number 506 and opened the door. The two girls walked in, and began to squeal and run around their new apartment.  
  
"Girls!" Ethan, Gordo, and Larry all said in unison, rolling their eyes.  
  
In a few hours, they had mostly unpacked the U-haul, with the boys leaving some of their stuff that wouldn't fit in their cars in Lizzie's living room. Larry left for UCLA, so the couples could say their goodbyes. He also wanted to call and check on Miranda before the other two boys arrived. None of them were roommates, but they had all arranged to live on the same floor of the dorm.  
  
Ethan and Gordo said their goodbyes to the girls, and about a half hour later, were on their way to UCLA. Kate and Lizzie looked around at their new surroundings.  
  
"Our own apartment. This is going to be great!" Lizzie squealed for like the hundredth time, and both girls laughed. 


	20. Michelle

Miranda arrived at SDSU after what seemed like hours of driving. She was already missing her friends, and most of all, her Larry. She sighed and looked at the ring on her finger, before getting out of the car and going into her dorm.  
  
She walked up to the registration table and got her packet of forms and her keys. She was on the arts floor, which was a Co-Ed floor. She went up the elevator to the 9th floor and found and found room 905. The door was already open, and she saw the girl who she presumed to be her roommate sitting on one of the beds. The girl appeared a little taller then average height. She long blonde hair and bright, big blue eyes. She wore jean shorts and a leopard print polo shirt.  
  
"Hi, you must be Miranda. I'm Michelle, nice to meet you!" Michelle said, holding out her hand.  
  
Miranda cautiously shook it. "Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you too."  
  
"So, what's your major?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I'm majoring in Violin performance, with a minor in fashion. What's your major?"  
  
"I'm a Music Ed. Major. I play the flute, but I'm thinking of switching to voice."  
  
Miranda looked around the room. She noticed that Michelle had already put down carpet. She had hung a few posters, and already had her computer turned on and signed on to the internet. The rest of her stuff, however, was strewn about her half of the room.  
  
"Looks like you've been busy." Miranda said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, if any of my stuff is in the way, just let me know and I'll move it."  
  
Miranda began to bring her stuff up from the car. Michelle offered to help, and between the two of them, they had all of Miranda's stuff in the room a half hour later. As they both began to organize the room they began to get to know one another.  
  
"I have one brother who's two years younger then me. My mother's a nurse, and my father works as a butcher." Michelle told Miranda.  
  
"I moved here from Mexico when I was in second grade. I'm an only child, but I had two best friends, Lizzie and Gordo, who were always around. My mother is a receptionist for a law firm and my father is a dentist. I speak Spanish, and sometimes when I get upset I start rambling in Spanish, my friends tell me it's pretty funny to watch. They are in LA. Lizzie goes to Orange County and Gordo goes to UCLA, with my boyfriend, Larry."  
  
"Those friends must be something special, you've mentioned them three times without even taking a breath!" Michelle laughed. "So, do you have a picture of this Larry fellow?"  
  
Miranda took out Larry's Senior picture, which had him sitting on the hood of his Blazer in khakis and a polo. 'Lawrence Michael Tudgeman III '04' was written in gold across the bottom.  
  
"Nice! Let me show you a picture of my Toddy." Michelle gushed. She closed out her browser, reveling the wallpaper which was an almost life- size picture of Todd. "He lives about an hour away. I'll probably be gone just about every weekend visiting him."  
  
"Yeah, I plan on spending lots of time in LA. You're invited to come whenever you want." Miranda said.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Michelle looked at her watch. "It's just about dinnertime, would you like to grab some dinner together?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds great!"  
  
The two girls wandered down to the cafeteria. It had one main line, and then off in the corner they had a Chinese place and the Firehouse Grill.  
  
"Yum! Chinese!" Michelle said, heading over that way. Miranda followed and decided to try the Firehouse.  
  
Miranda found a table and Michelle sat down next to her. Miranda looked over at Michelle's tray. It contained a small bowl of whatever the Chinese soup was, a soda, and a huge plate of rice, which she was carefully adding butter to.  
  
"I take it you like rice?" Miranda said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah. I have something called ulcerative colitis which means I have to be careful about what I eat. Rice seems to keep my tummy the happiest."  
  
They finished their dinner, making small talk the whole time, and then ventured back up to their room.  
  
"What a mess." Michelle noted, looking around the room. "We didn't exactly get a lot done today, did we?"  
  
Miranda shook her head. Just then her cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Miranda, baby!" Larry's voice greeted her.  
  
"Hey babe, how's LA?"  
  
"It's ok, but it's missing something."  
  
"And what is that?" She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what she was setting herself up for.  
  
"You." Larry said, simply.  
  
"Aren't you sweet? So, have you met your roommate?"  
  
"Yeah. His name is Adam, but he said something about everyone calling him Bob. I don't really get it. He's kind of a nerd." Larry said, looking over at 'Bob'.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Miranda heard Bob yell in the background.  
  
"So, how's your roommate?" Larry asked.  
  
"She seems really nice. Her name is Michelle and she's a Music Ed. Major." Miranda stopped there, not wanting to say too much in front of Michelle. She didn't want Michelle to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Hon, I'm sorry, but I really need to get going. I have barely started to unpack. I have yet to find my sheets and Freshman Orientation starts pretty early tomorrow morning." Larry said.  
  
"Yeah, I should probably get some sleep too. Our orientation isn't until Saturday, but that only leaves one day to unpack and explore the campus before then."  
  
"Ok then, goodnight sweetheart, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Larry. Night."  
  
Miranda hung up the phone and looked over at Michelle. She was furiously typing away at her computer. She had a web cam up, and was talking to Todd.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed. I'm pretty tired from the long drive."  
  
"Goodnight then. We can finish unpacking tomorrow."  
  
"Night." Miranda said as she climbed into bed. It was going to be weird sleeping in a strange place, but she was quickly taken over by exhaustion and fell fast asleep. 


	21. Bob

A/N: Haven't had one of these in a little while, so I'm going to catch you up on a few things.  
  
I am going to start rotating between Kate/Lizzie, Miranda, and the boys at UCLA. I'm going to keep the story as intertwined as possible, but with them being in three different locations, there is going to be some individuality going on.  
  
I am going to try to keep this story as true-to-life as possible when it comes to how college works. A lot of the stuff (especially the last chapter) comes directly from my experiences as a freshman in college.  
  
Sorry if the last chapter bored you, but I'm trying to get them into the feel of college.  
  
Ok, enough rambling, here we go: __________________________________________________________________  
  
"Room 1306, this is it." Larry said softly before entering.  
  
Larry was the first of the boys to get to his room. It was late in the day and as he expected, his roommate was already there. He walked in and plopped himself down on the bed.  
  
"Hey, I'm Larry." he said to the other boy.  
  
"I'm Adam, but you can call me Bob, everyone else does." he replied.  
  
"How is Bob a nickname for Adam?"  
  
"I don't know, ask my best friend from high school." He grabbed a picture off his desk that had several people in it holding out their hands so you could see their class rings. "The one on the left in the black dress, with the blonde hair, that's her."  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"Eww. No way, not Frog, known her too long for that." He shook his head.  
  
"Frog?" Larry asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Nickname, she calls me Bob, I call her Frog." He said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.  
  
"Right..." Larry decided not to press it anymore.  
  
A little while later, while he was unpacking his things he heard two familiar voices coming down the hall.  
  
"No, I'm telling you that our rooms are this way," said one voice.  
  
"Ethan, we're in 1304 and 1309, that's this way." The other voice responded.  
  
Larry poked his head out into the hallway. "Down this way, you guys!"  
  
"I told you Ethan." Gordo sighed and headed down towards Larry.  
  
Gordo poked his head into Larry's room. "Nice deco, Larry, I like the clothes everywhere theme you've got going on." He looked over at Bob. "Hey, I'm Gordo, Larry's friend from high school, and this is Ethan." Gordo pulled Ethan around the corner and into Larry's room.  
  
"Hey Gordo, Ethan, I'm Adam..." Bob started.  
  
"But you can call him Bob." Larry finished. "Don't ask." He said to their inquisitive looks.  
  
"Well, we're off to find our rooms. Come on Ethan." Gordo said.  
  
"Nice meetin' ya, Bob!" Ethan said as he followed Gordo out.  
  
Gordo found his door. He opened and walked into a bare, empty room. "Home, sweet home."  
  
Ethan walked into his room and found another boy's things, but the other boy was nowhere to be seen. 'Probably went out for pizza...mmm, pizza, that sounds good!' He went running down the hall to Gordo's room.  
  
"Gordo, can we go get pizza?" Ethan begged.  
  
"We just ate three hours ago! And I haven't even started to unpack."  
  
"Oh, I thought maybe you'd want to call Kate and Lizzie and have them meet us somewhere for pizza." Ethan said, giving Gordo the 'sad eyes'.  
  
"Well, since you brought Lizzie into it, alright. Call them, I'll go get Larry."  
  
"Maybe Bob wants to come too?" Ethan suggested.  
  
"Sure why not?" Gordo shrugged.  
  
Gordo walked down the hall and knocked on Larry's door.  
  
Larry opened the door. "Hey Gordo, back so soon?"  
  
"Ethan wants to get pizza. Are you coming?"  
  
"Sure, I'm in."  
  
Gordo looked over Larry's shoulder. "What about you, Bob? Want to come with us for pizza?"  
  
"I don't want to intrude." Bob said, cautiously.  
  
"Nah, it's ok. You can meet the girls." Gordo said. He looked back to Larry. "Lizzie and Kate are coming, I'm sure we'll get to hear all about their new apartment."  
  
"But we just helped them move in, we saw it." Larry whined.  
  
"Do you think that will matter to them?" Gordo looked at Larry and both boys shrugged.  
  
Ethan came down the hall. "They're meeting us at Aurelio's Pizza in 45 minutes. Man I hope they hurry, girls take too long!"  
  
"I hear you there." Bob chimed in.  
  
Gordo and Ethan went back to their rooms to start unpacking before they had to leave. Thirty minutes later they were all piled in Larry's Blazer, heading for the pizza place. 


	22. Pizza

The boys walked into the pizza place to find Kate and Lizzie already sitting at a huge table.  
  
"Hey, ladies, this is Larry's roommate, Bob" Ethan told them, sitting down next to Kate. Gordo took a seat next to Lizzie and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
Larry and Bob both took a seat, rolling their eyes at the couples making goo-goo eyes at each other.  
  
"Hey, Bob, um...what's your major?" Lizzie asked politely.  
  
"I'm a double major in accounting and actuarial science." Bob replied.  
  
"What's actuarial science?" Kate asked.  
  
"It has to do with numbers and statistics, interest rates and all that." Bob said. He looked like he was going to continue, but Larry cut him off.  
  
"Basically, he's majoring in playing with his calculator."  
  
"Wow, and we thought you were a nerd, Larry." Lizzie laughed.  
  
Bob looked hurt. "You've known me for five minutes and you're already calling me a nerd?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry-" Lizzie started to apologize.  
  
"No need to be sorry, I was just going to say that you remind me of Frog." Bob said.  
  
"Wait, did you just call me a frog?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No, Frog is my best friend from home. She calls me a nerd at least once a day, you know, just in case I forget." Bob told her.  
  
"Wait, her name is Frog?" Kate asked.  
  
"No, her real name is Jess, and my real name is Adam. Frog and Bob are just what we call each other."  
  
"You're one weird dude, Bob." Ethan said. "Makes me wonder what my roommate is going to be like."  
  
"You haven't met your roommate yet?" Kate asked.  
  
"Nope, he was gone when I got there and he wasn't back by the time we left."  
  
"So, how do you all know each other?" Bob asked.  
  
"Well, we all went to high school together, for one. Kate is Ethan's girlfriend and Lizzie's roommate. Lizzie is my girlfriend. Larry is Miranda's boyfriend who is Lizzie's and my best friend." Gordo continued to explain the complex relationships present at this table. The waitress came to take their order during this whole ordeal, and gave them looks like they were all crazy.  
  
After the food came, Bob decided to try a different question. "So, what is everyone's major then?"  
  
"Fashion design." Kate replied.  
  
"Directing." Gordo answered.  
  
"Business." said Lizzie.  
  
"I haven't really decided on one yet. I'm here on a basketball scholarship." Ethan told him.  
  
"Well, I'm the second biggest nerd at this table," Larry started. "Because I'm only an accounting major, without the extra playing with the calculator bit."  
  
"Did we have to bring that back up?" Kate whined.  
  
Bob looked at Ethan. "She sure whines a lot." He said, pointing at Kate.  
  
"Yeah, man I know-uh I mean. OW!" Ethan said, and Kate smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"I don't whine." Kate said shortly.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo and Larry started laughing hysterically. The three of them were such a sight. Bob had a smug look on his face, Ethan was cowering, and Kate had on her best 'I'm the princess of everything' face.  
  
Larry looked down at his watch. "I hate to break it to you guys, but it's getting late. We all have orientation early tomorrow, and I need to get home and call Miranda."  
  
"Oh, Miranda, no wonder he's anxious!" Lizzie said, and her and Kate proceeded to make kissing noises at Larry.  
  
"Hey, you two! Save those lips for us!" Ethan said.  
  
"I agree. Larry's right though, we probably should get going." Gordo sighed.  
  
Ethan and Gordo said their goodbyes to Kate and Lizzie, and the boys piled back into Larry's Blazer.  
  
"So, that was Kate and Lizzie, what do you think, Bob?" Larry asked.  
  
"Well, they're cute, at least. Kate seemed a little whiny, but I liked Lizzie, she's cool." Bob replied.  
  
"Hey, that's my girl you're talking about!" Ethan said.  
  
"Yeah, and she is pretty whiny." Larry laughed.  
  
"OK, so yeah she is, but she's getting better! I have no doubt that after a little while with Lizzie she'll be absolutely amazing." Ethan said.  
  
Bob looked at Gordo "Wait until I tell Frog about Lizzie. She'll really laugh at me then."  
  
"Do you ever call her by her real name?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Does they ever call you by your real name?" Bob returned.  
  
"Yeah, but Gordon's my last name, it makes sense." Gordo shook his head.  
  
"Well, you're not fat, and she's not a frog, so what's so different about it?"  
  
"Never mind. I can see we are going to get nowhere on this." Gordo sighed. He was glad that he wouldn't have to deal with a roommate.  
  
They got back to the dorm and the boys went their separate ways. Larry called Miranda and then went to bed. Gordo started to settle into his room. Ethan got to his room and finally met his roommate. Bob followed Larry into their room and sat down to play with his calculator.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Sorry if the Bob/Frog thing is getting confusing/irritating. It actually does have a (small, insignificant) purpose. If you want me to stop with it, just let me know...it's just for my own amusement and really has no bearing on the story. (I will, however, reveal it's purpose in time...) P.S. If you think Frog should come for a visit, let me know, I might just be able to arrange it! BTW, for those of you wondering when this story will end, I really have no clue. I have one ultimate goal, and I have no idea how long it will take me to get there. Until then, just enjoy reading, I guess. 


	23. Home Cooked

Lizzie sat on the sink, facing the wall. Kate sat on the edge of the bathtub, facing the other wall. Neither one of the girls spoke. They had had a fight, and ended up in the bathroom, like they promised they would. After fifteen minutes of silence, Kate finally sighed and began speaking in a very irritated tone.  
  
"Lizzie, I don't understand why you can't just rush with me! Even if you don't accept your bid you could at least go with me for support!" Kate said.  
  
"I don't know if I want to join a sorority yet or not. I want to wait until I'm ready! Why can't you rush by yourself?" Lizzie defended.  
  
"You're the only person I know here, and I want to go through with a friend. I think we would have fun together! We could even join the same house."  
  
"Ok, you know what...I'll agree to rush with you, but I will not agree to take my bid right away if I get one." Lizzie sighed.  
  
"Thanks, Lizzie! You're the best." Kate said as she got up and hugged Lizzie.  
  
"What all did I just agree to again?"  
  
"Well, it's a week long thing. The first night we meet all the other girls rushing and our Rush Councilor. The second night we visit Delta Phi Delta, Chi Upsilon, and Rho Tau Sigma. Night three we visit Tri-Theta, Phi Alpha, and Psi Epsilon Chi. Night four, we narrow it down to three choices, and night five we narrow it down to two. Then comes Bid Day, where we see what house gave us a bid! It starts next Wednesday, I'm so excited!"  
  
"I guess this could be pretty fun." Lizzie conceded.  
  
The phone rang, and Lizzie, being closest picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"¡Hola, chica!" Miranda said.  
  
"Miranda! How's San Diego?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Big, and lonely without my best friends!"  
  
It had been one week, and already Miranda was starting to feel homesick.  
  
"How's it working out with Michelle? Is she a good roommate?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's great. We get along pretty well. Hey, I'm coming up this weekend. Mind if I crash at your place tomorrow and Saturday night? I'd stay with Larry, but I don't want to bother his roommate."  
  
"Of course you can! It'll be a sleepover, just like old times. In fact, why don't we invite the boys over for the night too!" Lizzie said, squealing with excitement.  
  
"Great. We'll all get to spend time together. I can't wait. I gotta go though. See you tomorrow! Bye!"  
  
"Bye." Lizzie hung up the phone and looked at Kate. "Looks like we're hosting our first party. Exclusive guest list of course."  
  
"Sounds great. I'll call Ethan and see what the boys are up to." Kate said, taking the cordless from Lizzie. Kate went into her room to call Ethan, and Lizzie plopped down on the couch and started flipping through the channels on the TV.  
  
*Boring*  
  
*Stupid*  
  
*Boring*  
  
*Seen it twice*  
  
*Boring*  
  
*Boring*  
  
'Oh, what's this? Two girls and a really cute guy. Why are they covered in spaghetti and why is one of them dressed like a guy?'  
  
Kate walked out of her room and Lizzie flipped the TV off.  
  
"Ethan and Gordo request a home cooked meal to be served promptly at 8 pm when they arrive." Kate told her.  
  
"I hoped you told them that they better plan on getting here soon if they plan on fixing a home cooked meal, leaving and being back promptly at 8." Lizzie returned.  
  
"Exactly why we're ordering Jimmy John's" Kate said, dialing the phone.  
  
The Jimmy John's delivery man arrived at 7:50, and Gordo and Ethan arrived at 8 to find the food waiting.  
  
Ethan rushed over to the table and grabbed his sandwich. He took a big bite. "Thif isfn't ome coofked, mut it worhs" He said through his sandwich.  
  
"What?" Kate asked.  
  
Ethan swallowed. "This isn't home cooked, but it works."  
  
"It better work, or I'm taking it away!" Kate said, playfully grabbing at Ethan sub. Ethan made a motion like he was going to bite Kate's hand.  
  
"Never try to take food from a hungry man, right Gordon?" Ethan said.  
  
"This is all you man, I'm staying outta this one." Gordo said.  
  
"I knew I picked a smart one." Lizzie said, kissing him.  
  
"What's Larry up to tonight?" Kate asked.  
  
"Him and Bob are having calculator races. They're seeing who can calculate Pi to 300 decimal places first." Gordo said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and Bob said his friend, um, Toad, might be coming to visit on Saturday." Ethan added.  
  
"Ethan, that's Frog, not Toad." Gordo told him.  
  
"Great. Maybe they'll want to join the party." Lizzie said.  
  
The four of them ate their dinner, and then spent a quiet night in front of the TV. All were pretty burnt out from their first week of classes. Only one more day of class, then they had the whole weekend to themselves. Ethan and Gordo said their goodbyes and headed home. Kate and Lizzie cleaned up from dinner and went to bed. 


	24. Car Trouble

At 1:00 on Friday, the professor dismissed Miranda's last class of the day. Miranda practically ran all the way back to her dorm. She got there and quickly gathered up her things for the weekend. She decided to leave a note for Michelle to let her know where she was going, just in case.  
  
Michelle,  
  
I left for UCLA. You're probably going to be spending the weekend with Todd, but if you're here and you need anything, call my cell phone. You know the number. Have a great weekend!  
  
Miranda  
  
Miranda set the note on Michelle's desk, and then took off running for the stairs. She arrived at her car and sped off for UCLA. It was a nice day, and since she had a convertible, she decided to put the top down. She blasted the radio and began to think about her upcoming weekend. 'Two whole days with my boyfriend and my best friend. Could life get any better?'.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the car jerk. 'What's going on?'. She noticed that the car started to slow, so she pulled over to the side of the road. 'Great, fifteen minutes into my weekend and it's already got problems.'  
  
She shut the engine off and got out of the car. She didn't see anything visibly wrong, so she figured it was something with the engine. She got out her cell phone and called Larry.  
  
"Hello" Bob said.  
  
"Hey, Bob. Is Larry there?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get him. Just a minute."  
  
"Hey, babe. Are you on your way?" Larry said.  
  
"Well, I was, but I'm having car problems. I'm stuck on the side of the road on Route 96, and-" Miranda was cut off by a sudden beeping, and the phone went dead. "Damn! I forgot to charge my battery last night! Well, I guess I'm stuck now."  
  
Larry started to panic. The phone had gone dead. He thought maybe something had happened to Miranda. He tried to call her back several times, but kept getting her voice mail.  
  
Larry ran down the hall and knocked on Gordo's door.  
  
"Gordo, Miranda's having car troubles and her cell phone went dead. I'm going after her." He said, and without waiting for a response, took off toward the stairs.  
  
Miranda decided to get into her car and wait to see if anyone would pull over to help her. She wasn't too far from the college, but she was on a back road that not many people drove. She was far enough away though, that walking back would not be an option.  
  
Larry raced down to the Blazer and took off at lightning speed.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, I'll update very soon. 


	25. Rescue?

A/N: Hi! How are you? It's been a little while...I'm VERY sorry...I haven't had a day off of work (literally) for over a month....Anyways...here ya go:  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Larry reached his Blazer and was moving so fast he slammed right into it. He cursed his nervous hands as he fumbled to get the key into the lock. He flung the door open and in one motion started the engine and backed out of the parking spot. He took off toward the highway.   
  
As he reached the highway he checked his watch. He figured that it would take at least an hour to reach Miranda. His foot pressed down harder on the gas and the speedometer crept up to 80, and then 85. He was flying around other cars.  
  
Gordo didn't know what to do. He had seen Larry take off through his window. He knew Larry wasn't in the state of mind to be driving. He decided to call Lizzie and let her know what was going on.  
  
"Hello?" Kate said, picking up the phone.  
  
"Kate, it's Gordo, can I talk to Lizzie?" He practically shouted.  
  
"Nice to hear from you too." Kate said, jokingly. "She's at the store, she'll be back shortly."  
  
"Thanks, I'll call her cell pho-." Gordo said, hanging up before he even finished his sentence.  
  
"Wait! She doesn't have her cell-" Kate said. She picked up Lizzie's cell as it started ringing. "As I was trying to say, she doesn't have her cell, she left it here."  
  
Gordo wasn't listening, he started in with the whole story, talking so fast that Kate couldn't understand him.  
  
"Wait, Larry and Miranda are where?" Kate asked.  
  
"Miranda's stranded on the road, and Larry went after her, driving way too fast." Gordo said.  
  
Miranda sat and stared at her dead cell phone. 'How could I be so stupid?'. She threw the phone into the empty passenger seat. It had been 15 minutes, and she still hadn't seen one car go by.  
  
Lizzie casually strolled around Walmart, looking for the few things she needed. She had in her hands some bags of chips and some soda for the night's festivities. Suddenly she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. It took her by surprize and caused her to drop everything she was carrying. She ran for the door and took off for UCLA.  
  
"Hold on a second Gordo, the house phone is ringing." Kate said and reached for the other phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey babe. What's up?" Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan, get down to Gordo's room, now!" Kate said, slamming the phone down. "Gordo?"  
  
"Hold on, someone's at my door." Gordo said, setting down the phone.  
  
Gordo opened the door to see a confused Ethan standing there. "What?"  
  
"Kate said I was supposed to come down here." Ethan said.  
  
"Come on in." Gordo went back to the phone. "It's Ethan, now what?"  
  
"There's three main roads to San Diego. Send Ethan on Route 79, you take Route 96 and I'll take Pacific Highway." Kate told him. "We've got to find them before someone gets hurt."  
  
Larry passed a Neon, and then a truck. He had hit 90 on the speedometer. He flew around a moving van. He pulled up behind a car who was passing a semi. "Come on car, move, I've got places to go!" The car made it around the semi and moved into the right lane, and suddenly slammed on it's brakes. The semi did the same, causing it to jerk, and sending it to the left. Larry saw this out of the corner of his eye, but it was too late. The semi jerked right into his car, sending him off the side of the road, and into the ditch. As the car stopped from the impact of the bottom of the ditch, Larry was thrown forward and his head hit the steering wheel.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry guys, I really didn't want to hurt him....but it wouldn't have been much of a conflict if he had just rescued her, now would it?  
  
Hopefully I'll get more out sooner this time. I'll sure try! 


	26. An Invite

Ok, It's been forever since I've updated this story. I've had so many changes in my life… I'm a new mom and I just don't have time to write (plus I was drawing inspiration for these stories from life at the time, which, like I've said has completely changed). So…If anyone would like to finish this story submit a chapter to me and I'll look it over. You can send it to (mark it Fanfiction so I know not to delete it with the spam). If I get several submissions, I'll take the best one. There are a couple of rules though:

1. Follow my general writing style, or the story is going to loose it's flow.  
2. I have the right to edit submissions (especially for grammar/spelling)…but if I would change anything major, I will send it back to you to approve first.  
3. I did have a specific ending in mind when I started this story, and whoever gets to finish it, I'll let you in on that. (I would prefer you to have the story go towards that direction, but if you don't, I understand).

I meant to post this a long time ago, but just never had time.


End file.
